


Sweet Alice - The Bowers Gang Slut

by darlingbitch



Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Thriller, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbitch/pseuds/darlingbitch
Summary: A little Drama, Horror,  Dark Romance - Warring  (   Mature + Horror  ).   literate & descriptive; dark themes and possible triggers and semi sex scenes Involving The gang allowing a Female Henry met in the past becoming their own personal main girl to fool around with,  mostly becoming the Bowers Gang personal  slut  - The story gets deeper along with crazy horror twist and turns involves Knife Play - and heavy sex scenes with horror -





	1. Where you off to, beautiful." ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408993) by myself. 



You'll do what I'll tell you to do? Understand? I understand, Understand what? Henry mocked." 

"I understand that'll I do whatever you tell me to do.'' Now can we get this over with..." Please. I started begging, Giving him a teased wink as I pretended like I knew what I was doing..... secretly I was just a virgin at the time and I didn't even know any clue about sex.

 

Henry's rough hands gripped my thigh bones as he started tugging down my  
jeans off so roughly.' you've done this before right? I shook my head yes' I was so stupid.'' What do I get out of this? I asked him, A ride back to wonderland Henry said with smirks as he played with my hair,

Come on Alice I'll be gentle with you.'' Just get it over with Please.'' Henry starts kissing my lips and I could hear his rusty jean zipper unzipped as he started leaning against my body pinning my arms up above my head, I could feel him gripping down my panties as I shut my eyes.''

Wh- What are you doing? What's it look like I'm doing? He starts kissing my neck as he wraps my legs around his waist, Should I stop or should I keep going? Keep going I said while I shut my eyes tightly nervously waiting for him to continue,' Good girl he said in return as he pressed his lips against mine,' I could feel his hand lifting under my shirt and gripping underneath my bra.

I'm warning you... " About what? I laughed softly, That'll it hurt you.'' If you know what I'm talking about.'' He looked at me dead in the eyes and said '' This " he thrust inside me as my jaw drops open squinting my eyes trying not to scream in pain.' I let out a moan as I grip the back of his shirt clawing and tugging it off him... Don't stop I cried as I was enjoying it,' Being pressed up against the bathroom stall all pinned up by this guy I didn't even know felt enjoying yet in shame " God you're wet and tight he grunts as I started gripping his back more..

Go deeper I begged,'' As he went deeper I screamed and cried as I noticed I started bleeding down my legs.. SHIT I grunted.'' you're a virgin? he looked down shockingly then yet gave me a huge devil like smirked as he liked it.' Is that a bad thing? No, he gasped out in the air as he bit down his lip and kissed me... he started slamming me harder against the wall as I started clawing his back deeper.'' Should I go slower? no, go harder I continued to beg.'' We ended up continuously fucking on the bathroom floor... After that I was left breathless on the ground as his body was on top of me,'' The two of both pant.''

My head tilts back as I see him getting up dressing himself back up .'' Where are you going? I asked.'' I smiled at him brightly... I'm leaving but looks like you have to hitchhike home, Alice.'' He threw my clothes at me and laughed.'' I'll see you around... and That's why I fucking hate Henry Bowers ever since.'' I started almost crying right in front of Malerie but I'm mostly stronger than letting a boy get at my heart and hurt it over some regretful sexual encounter.'' What a fucking monster... please don't tell me you still like that creep.'' Malerie said with her innocent eyes worrisome me.'' I somewhat do and somewhat don't I fucking hate myself for it. I should've never made that chance.

Hey Alice.'' A voice came from behind.'' ...

Remember me? ....

My eyes widen.'' Henry ...


	2. Memories, Part two,

You'll do what I'll tell you to do? Understand? I understand, Understand what? Henry mocked." 

"I understand that'll I do whatever you tell me to do.'' Now can we get this over with..." Please. I started begging, Giving him a teased wink as I pretended like I knew what I was doing..... secretly I was just a virgin at the time and I didn't even know any clue about sex.

 

Henry's rough hands gripped my thigh bones as he started tugging down my  
jeans off so roughly.' you've done this before right? I shook my head yes' I was so stupid.'' What do I get out of this? I asked him, A ride back to wonderland Henry said with smirks as he played with my hair,

Come on Alice I'll be gentle with you.'' Just get it over with Please.'' Henry starts kissing my lips and I could hear his rusty jean zipper unzipped as he started leaning against my body pinning my arms up above my head, I could feel him gripping down my panties as I shut my eyes.''

Wh- What are you doing? What's it look like I'm doing? He starts kissing my neck as he wraps my legs around his waist, Should I stop or should I keep going? Keep going I said while I shut my eyes tightly nervously waiting for him to continue,' Good girl he said in return as he pressed his lips against mine,' I could feel his hand lifting under my shirt and gripping underneath my bra.

I'm warning you... " About what? I laughed softly, That'll it hurt you.'' If you know what I'm talking about.'' He looked at me dead in the eyes and said '' This " he thrust inside me as my jaw drops open squinting my eyes trying not to scream in pain.' I let out a moan as I grip the back of his shirt clawing and tugging it off him... Don't stop I cried as I was enjoying it,' Being pressed up against the bathroom stall all pinned up by this guy I didn't even know felt enjoying yet in shame " God you're wet and tight he grunts as I started gripping his back more..

Go deeper I begged,'' As he went deeper I screamed and cried as I noticed I started bleeding down my legs.. SHIT I grunted.'' you're a virgin? he looked down shockingly then yet gave me a huge devil like smirked as he liked it.' Is that a bad thing? No, he gasped out in the air as he bit down his lip and kissed me... he started slamming me harder against the wall as I started clawing his back deeper.'' Should I go slower? no, go harder I continued to beg.'' We ended up continuously fucking on the bathroom floor... After that I was left breathless on the ground as his body was on top of me,'' The two of both pant.''

My head tilts back as I see him getting up dressing himself back up .'' Where are you going? I asked.'' I smiled at him brightly... I'm leaving but looks like you have to hitchhike home, Alice.'' He threw my clothes at me and laughed.'' I'll see you around... and That's why I fucking hate Henry Bowers ever since.'' I started almost crying right in front of Malerie but I'm mostly stronger than letting a boy get at my heart and hurt it over some regretful sexual encounter.'' What a fucking monster... please don't tell me you still like that creep.'' Malerie said with her innocent eyes worrisome me.'' I somewhat do and somewhat don't I fucking hate myself for it. I should've never made that chance.

Hey Alice.'' A voice came from behind.'' ...

Remember me? ....

My eyes widen.'' Henry ...


	3. Chapter Three, Loser

What are you doing here Bowers.'' ? 

 

Can't I say Hello? Henry Gave me yet again his smirking smile.'' You know that smile get's a little old when you want something.''What's wrong Alice you don't remember? Of course, I do,'' Why shouldn't I act and pretend like nothing ever did happen that summer.. " Say I want you back'." but this time with me and you Henry then stares at the small redhead girl... why don't you give us a little company when Lux comes just in case she pussy's out on me if I touch her or something which I doubt she wouldn't Mind like last time.. 

She may have already told you.'' She's told me enough and so far you seem like a real creep.'' You have a little big mouth miss Malerie.. are you sure blabbing isn't the only thing you do with that mouth? Excuse me? Malerie shook her head.'' You Are disgusting... \ Maybe you should get oh I don't know laid for once and then see how much you talk after.'' Lux came up as her blue eyes glare at him.'' I should've never slept with you... She's right you are a creep and a Loser

You'll regret if you call me a loser one more time .. Keep that in mind.'' Little miss Alice.. but fuck the bullshit.'' I want you back... Just trust me on this... Henry started playing with my hair gently.'' I couldn't pull away... come on I'll take you somewhere where no one can see us.. but what about Malerie? Maybe she can join Henry smiled as the redhead looked at him with no interest.'' If it's about sex then I'm not interested.'' Don't flatter yourself doll I never said sex or anything about it involving you psychically.'' Henry, you are so sick Lux sighs as she wanted to cry ... I know everyone in this god damn town think's I'm the monster but in reality, no one fucking knows how deep I actually could care for a single person .'' Fuck, let me shut up.'' Henry said as he was actually being serious for once.'' Just follow me okay? He gripped my wrist instantly and started walking off... where are you taking me? someplace private... he answered but what about Malerie - Patrick is keeping her a little company......


	4. chapter four, Alone

He and she aren't happening, Malerie crossed her arms, You are being a little dramatic. Don't you think? Victor cockily remarked." Hmm If you'd be nice I'll teach you how to smoke a cigarette Patrick smirks at the small redhead, I bet she's the type of girl that if you give her a piece of candy she'll shut up, Patrick laughs along with Victor by his side." What do you say? Is that a deal he smirked at her again" Patrick laughed as he passed Malerie a piece of gum." I'll behave only if you two morons will, Deal the two boys said with a nod."

Henry leads me towards at Belch's Huggins car," Out." I'm using this," Henry knocks on the car window as he spots Belch half asleep on the wheel." Where do you even plan on taking me? Can the two of us just talk privately? " In a car not just somewhere close near Malerie? I asked,

Don't worry about her, She's fucking annoying, I mean she just talks so much, Henry slammed opens the car door open as he took my hand dragging it along." Belch wakes up and just looked at the two of us." What are we gonna do with her? Belch said as he stretched." Nah I'm only talking to her," So step out of the car? Henry gave him a glare as Belch got out quickly almost falling out the car door sorta," That's how afraid he was of Henry." He isn't that scary but this was the guy I called a monster for the whole enter summer and school year after the day we first met," This better be quick please Henry, Henry hushed at me while he was explaining at Belch

A cute little redhead is with Patrick and Victor." Henry suggested at Belch," Oh really...? Belched said with a bright smile as if he just looked like he won the lottery," Henry I don't think.. Do you Belch in the car with us then? if you feel oh so uncomfortable it seems like, 

No, I just, Nevermind.. you guys go along and give her company while Lux and I talk, Is that clear? I heard you, Belch said as he took a few steps back and follows down where Malerie was along with Victor and Patrick... She'll be fine... Plus I wanted us alone, Henry looked at me with his blue eyes giving me that stare, It's going to happen again is it, What is... ? Henry gave me a curious eye as You leaving me on spot just like last summer." Well, this isn't last summer.. if you say that one more, This is why I don't belong to you," I told him cutting him off with a deep long sigh." Now you want to be with me? Is that so? Maybe I do, Maybe I don't, You treated me like shit, and acted like I didn't exist, Is that all you are just gonna blab about? You can get out of the car if that's what you plan on doing, NO I"LL STOP, I'm sorry.... I begged I'll make you stop Henry said as he started reaching his hand on my thigh." He started kissing my neck softly with his lips...

\- I heard a cute little redhead is misbehaving Belch said with a laugh as he walks up over at Malerie and the two boys." I'm behaving just fine and who do you think you are? So what are we babysitting? Patrick remarked... Nope I got an idea Victor said, You ever kissed a guy before? Malerie looked down.. I bet she hasn't Victor laughed as he looks up and down at her." How about we make out and take turns, If you are not scared that is Victor bit his lip as he looked at her, I'm not kissing none of you perverts," How the fuck is a kiss being perverted," You guys are obviously trying to get in my pants.. It won't happen, Say's who? I was only hoping for one little kiss Victor looked at her as he twirls her red hair." She ain't gonna kiss you Criss ." Patrick laughed as he came over at Malerie looking at her hazel eyes admiring them." I didn't know you two were such ladies men." Belch gave a laugh." Say is it true what Henry said about Lux? Is he alone with her? why?! Calm down Patrick told her," I'll give you a smoke.. Patrick pulls out a cigarette from his pocket as he hands it toward her holding a lighter in between." Patrick Lit the flame as the small girl holds it with her fingers and puffs it." Like that she said as she coughs smoke all over the boys."Just like that but you inhale it." Patrick nod, Malerie inhales and takes another puff as the three boys smiled at her." does that feel good Malerie? Victor said as he looked at Patrick," We can teach you more things other then smoking.. you got money for a bottle of Jack? Victor Asked belch, Jack? what do you think I'm made of money? You still owe me gas Money Belch pushed Victor jokingly, The tall frail boy fell on the ground as he laughed getting a grip of Malerie's waist sitting her down with him along as Patrick sits with her." Lux and Henry will be fine.. Victor as he watched Henry and I necking each other in the car... This just feels not right at all


	5. Chapter Five, Pretty mouth - Warring slight smutt

You know what I miss? Those pretty little pink lips you have.... " And You know what's even better ? Having a slut with a perfect little mouth. 

I knew this was going to happen. Henry just leaves me alone.. I didn't come here dragging myself along with you inside some junk old beat up car just to fool around with you. 

You can be a little bitch, You know that? A little fucking tease, Give me a blowjob and let's see how it goes from there... I know you miss my dick," I'm Leaving and I'm taking Malerie home with me, Speaking of that cock block I'm sure that little friend you have is a slut too, Oh Fuck you, Get one by someone else for it, I'm out. Suits yourself, The only bitch I want is you. I'm leaving!... " I tried opening the car door and it was locked," Fucking wonderful. 

Unlock it, Bowers, I'm not fucking around, Then How about a small goodbye kiss then? Will you unlock the door if I do? Henry nods with a grinning smirk in return," Of course doll, As long as I get a kiss-off from you. 

So is that a yes? Pretty please? if you miss my lips that bad I'll give you a little something in return, maybe a little head? Oh Is that so? ,'' I'll surprise you. Now please... get it over with.

Closing my eyes his lips came slowly meeting mine " Our lips then locked, I could feel everything sparking up again," Why? It makes my heart tear open with the flashbacks coming through inside my head from that day, ... The kiss becomes deeper as I shake, He pulls me on his lap and then looks into my eyes with a soft smile, Henry's eyes don't leave me one bit as he slides his thumb inside my mouth. Suck it like a good girl, I slowly start sucking on his thumb as I could feel the pressure," You know I can just suck you off," I playfully take his thumb out of my and said," You know I can more than a thumb," ... Come on my sweet little slut, I've missed you so long," " if you miss me prove it.. I ran my fingers along his messy hair ...

 

Henry smiled as he leans back and slowly travel his hands up underneath my shirt, He unhooks my bra as he breaths heavy against my neck.. I helped him out by sliding my tank over my head, I throw it in the back seat of the car, I start leaning back my body letting him eyeballing my half exposed body, That's a good girl, my neck tilts back as I let him kiss around my shoulders... I shut my eyes as I feel him starting sucking the upper half of my chest, With small bites along with it... fuck you got nice tits he said in between, With a heavy breath.. Do you like my body? I bit my lip, Go on touch me, His hand came crashing down my pants, I'll fucking touch you alright... Henry starts gripping the waistband of my lace underwear, 

His lips came sucking around against my neck," he slowly starts sliding his finger under my panties, I could feel him rubbing up and down and around my tightness, " Doesn't that feel good? my little whore, Ye - yes,,,, "Don't stop... make me wet... 

That's a girl,..

He rubs me faster and faster as I moan against his neck," gripping his shoulders, Oh please go faster, it feels so good, I softly said," Henry then does it faster in circles, Fuck! you are soaking fucking wet," he grunts,' I bit my lip and gripped between his jeans," I could feel his hardness," Hard huh I playfully laughed ." 

Why don't you help me out with that," He slowly starts slowing down his level paste from fingering me," He then starts unzipping his pants as he travels kissing up and down my neck come on Alice blow me,,, He starts gripping my hair and starts slowly pushing my head down, You want me to suck you now? I said confused," but I never gave a - wait where is Malerie ?. ... 

I started getting worried as I was caught up at the same time having pleasure, Don't let her cock block us... she's with the guys... they'll behave.. peaking out the window I see Malerie holding a liquor bottle with the three of them, she looked scared as the blonde was holding her against his waist as he smokes as the tall one just smokes a cigarette with the other.,,, Henry, Malerie..


	6. Chapter six, Malerie

Ey,'' Patrick calls at Malerie while her small tiny hands holds this strong heavy liquor bottle,  
Are you gonna take a sip of that or what? I'm not drinking, Especially  
with you three guys, 

Plus you guys seem like you would date rape someone, Why scared of getting drunk? Patrick Ask," What's wrong with Victor and Belch? ," She's afraid of getting a little wasted," Victor said with a laugh or take a little sip because she's an uptight little cunt, Victor teased and tightly grips on Malerie's waist... what's wrong? afraid of guy as well? We ain't no creeps that for sure... ." 

Malerie slap the boys hand off her," Touch me and I'm telling Lux," She's out back messing around in the car I think, Plus aside from thst I Don't need Henry's voice yelling up a storm at the four of us," and how am I involved ? Malerie asked confused," I think maybe because soon you'll become apart of us,

Victor grabs the bottle off of malerie's hand and starts  
chugging up a sip, leaving a raspy cough out,"he looks at her with a smile  
after he wiped off the left over liquor off his mouth with his green  
trench jacket sleeve," ''Just one sip'' Just for me doll? The boy with the blonde hair and braces looks up and down at her with a tiny wink," Fine sip me up, Malerie sighs as victor pressed the bottle at her bottom lip,' Go on, Victor said softly one little sip... he pressed it deeper as she slowly sips the bottle with a small eye squint from the sourness,'' Victor pulls it away as she finished ," wasn't so bad huh? It was fine I guess Malerie shrugs, Drink another sip then," Victor pressed the bottle on her bottom lip again, Maybe you can show us how deep you can shove this bottle down that throat," I'd rather pass Vic... Then what's so god damn wrong with just getting drunk with us? Plus I hate when chicks call me Vic," The blonde remarked in a cocky way," All you girls are cunts and teases just like Marcia Fadden, and Sally Muller, and Greta Keene, Just like Henry said..., I know if you'd give me a chance you would like a bond with the boys and my myself, Malerie, and if I do? Malerie asked the boy with the blonde hair, You'll be treated like a princess," He smiled... 

 

\---  
= more coming


	7. Chapter Seven, Victor

Not with Malerie alone... Just because of one little cock block? One little quickie," His lips starts leaning towards down my body again as I started pushing his head down lower, Enjoying the way how he sucked around chest," I bite the bottom of my lip as my fingers slide through his messy honey blonde hair," Henry I can't I gasp out a moan."" Henry tries yanking down my jeans off until - A huge knock on Huggins car bangs against the glass window door," Nice tits.. The blonde haired boy with the braces smirks," he stares at my chest as I tried covering up," No need covering them doll, Hey Hen can I have a quick feel at her? 

Appositely not, I smirked at the blonde as I reach over grabbing my top as I yank it over my head.., Vic get lost and play with the redhead, No luck the boy sighs as he points at Belch and Patrick holding Malerie's hair as she was throwing up in the bushes." you dipshit, you let her drink all the liquor? Victor you can hop yourself in the back, That sure ain't a problem, The boy smiled brightly as the shine of his braces showed," The tall lanky boy opens the car door as he sat in the back, So Hen you think I can get a little look at her titties? This isn't a threesome," I'm not having sex with the two of you, 

" Who said anything about a threesome? Just show victor one little quick look of that cute little body you got." But I don't even have a bra underneath," it's somewhere in the car." ." Victor spots the red bra I Had," Is this it doll? The blonde smirks as he held it up." Almost a c cup huh? with that tiny little body though? Show me, Lux.. I sigh as I slide my tank a little down trying not exposing fully my chest, Already I could spot the blonde's jeans tightening," I rest My head on Henry's shoulder," He kicked me off as he starts kissing his trails down my neck." Following by the blonde kissing my rib cage." I started gripping both their hair at the same time - Was this leading up towards a threesome? I overhear Henry saying," Lay her down flat." The blonde gently lays me down tugging my jeans off as Henry smirks a grin down at me." I bite my bottom lip as the boys continue - but really should I stop since Malerie was alone with two strange guys or should I let the Henry and the blonde have a little fun? I felt the shame yet the pleasure again.. but I started feeling Victor undressing me, As Henry couldn't care less as he was allowing Victor yet getting off at it at the same time...


	8. Chapter Eight, Eat Me

Kissing up and down my rib cadge, leaving little hickeys on the side of my ribs, Victor Criss made my head tilt back while I gave a soft moan in return in." Sliding down my jeans all the way down he took a look at me with his big brown almond shaped eyes, You Trust me Lux?, I could tell Henry was already boiling up as he rolled his fist in a ball," Move the fuck over Vic, Lay her down against the staring wheel He smirks," Henry tries to give me small kisses down my neck and across my shoulder, How about you finger yourself and give us a little show the blonde suggested ." She ain't no finger puppet, let's fucking eat her out ....

Victor spreads my legs as I feel him sucking around my inner thighs... Henry wraps my legs around his neck as I start gripping the two boys hair," Moan for me Lux Victor said as he was tracing his lips around my entrance, move the fuck over Criss, Already I could tell Henry was getting jealous... Henry roughly pressed his lips against me as he moved over victor and started eating me out... I grip my legs tightly around his shoulder," Victor get's on top of me and leaving more hickeys around my neck... The boy starts sucking around my chest as he grips my braless body... "You fucking love this slut?," Henry moans as he bites around in between my thighs...

The way he called me a slut made me blush as if I was his only slut.. but what about Victor...

Victor had a face of a doll... I know looks don't matter but Victor was ready zipping down his jeans," Who is gonna go first," The blonde smiled at me... "You wanna fuck me huh?" I teased as I griped Victor and Henry's shirts ... Who goes first Victor smiled at me then Henry... How about you fucking jack off while I fuck my girl? Henry said in a cocky voice." You let me fucking eat her out you dipshit." The blonde said with anger... Well Alice who is gonna fuck you first? The two of you I smirk... But I'll make a quick quickie with fucking Vicky ... I knew how much he hatted being called vicky, Get it over then ALICE! the boy mocks as Henry got mad already gripping his arm... Just fucking get it over it," She's saving the best for next.. Henry remarked at the boy with a stern tone.. - I was really wondering what Malerie was doing... at the moment," Alone with Belch and the Hockstetter, Victor how about I give you a blowjob? I said crossing my arms or I can let you slide inside my pussy quick... or maybe I can suck the two of you off both.. I start narrowing my lips at the two of them as Victor softly kissed my shoulder and chest as Henry bites my bottom lip.... Who is gonna go first.. I smiled... - DON"T TOUCH ME a voice came out

 

It was Malerie... Malerie!!! Don't get out, Henry demanded, you have no fucking clothes on.. Henry rolled his eyes at me as he slams the door open and slams it shut as he goes over walking towards the scene of Patrick and Malerie and Belch.. Patrick automatically stops tracing his fingers around Malerie's cheek.

Henry just left me alone with Victor... Victor smirks .... you wanna continue what we've started? Victor started rubbing his fingers through my blonde hair... come on doll.. Victor then starts pressing his lips against mine.. but what about Henry... I whispered... it'll be quick he hushed me as I didn't feel like I wanted him first yet I wanted Henry... hmm where should I put you... The blonde looks around the inside of the car, I could feel the seat from the car scrolling back, Gum and cigarettes I could taste on his breath as I kiss back,,


	9. Doll

My legs tightened around his waist and my arms tangled around his neck as he thrust inside of me. Holding me tight, lowering me onto him with ... My jaw slacks and my eyes squinting shut, His hands delve into my long hair, wrapping around it and pulling me gently but firmly ... causing sensation my hands gripping his hair and holding his head in place, ... locking each other eye's victor Slowly movies up and down keeping focus as beats of sweat drips from his platinum blonde hair," my hands let go as I slide them underneath the back of his shirt for grip, harder I whisper into his ear... Victor smirks down.. but this is just a little quickie before Henry comes back doll." Just a few thrusts harder I pull him against flat on my body as I wrapped my legs a little more, I moan as I could feel his body temperature heating and the car almost slightly fogging up." Wh, what about Henry? Victor sighs into my neck." He'll join I said as I hold victor against me while I moan in between his sighs... Victor couldn't hold it as he lets out a soft moan and finished inside me... The two of us panted as we Held each other closely ... Victor, I need Henry I cried... want me to slide out? The blonde said yes... just hurry I said as I looked around... Victor called out Henry's name, Henry, Let Patrick and Belch Fool around with the redhead whore... come on and fuck the blonde with me." My head tilts back against the seat as Patrick and Belch starts laughing as Malerie shook her head and started kissing Patrick, Fuck it The redhead said as Patrick grabs her hand and pushed her roughly against the fence," Easy with her," Henry called out as he was walking back in the car," Henry slams open the car door open..

Hey Beautiful," He flips me over and pulls me on his lap, Hey hands off Victor said as He got shoved in the back of the back seat as he was still covered up in sweat... Did you get undress for Daddy? Daddy? I shook my head... Henry smirks down at me pinning my arms above my head.. Yes... I lied for Victor's sake... Henry please don't be gentle with me.. I'll be a bad girl for the two of you...


	10. Little Slut

Chills shiver up and down my spine, Henry bowers teased me unbuckling his belt once again as along he was undoing his zipper, He grabs my hand onto his crotch," Feel how hard I am? I'm about to make you weak until you scream out my name... I'm pretty sure I pulled out last time but this time I'm fucking going to cum inside that little tight pussy... I already knew Henry was bigger then Victor," Oh come on Henry stop teasing me... but you do offer me that blowjob soon he smirks as he started kissing and sucking my bottom lip... Victor was in the back seat watching us... was this a threesome or was Victor trying to get off? I just fucked him before Henry came along back in the car.. " Vic you joining ? Nah I'm gonna leave you two alone... and check on the cute redhead Victor remarked as if he wanted me jealous," Victor left the dusty old junk car as Henry looks down at me brushing my hair back off my face, My sweet little Alice.. He's missing out the fun... it's just you and myself once again.. But you don't even have a condom.. You didn't get pregnant last time he whispered as he kissed around my shoulders.. This is probably the last fuck I'll even get from you," It's all in that pretty little head,,, we'll be fucking everyday... Got it?

What you mean? Just go with it.. you and that little friend Malerie would be perfect for the four of us... you mean.. you guys.. you want us to be the the sluts you fuck... Not sluts Henry said.. You are my main slut... but Malerie is a fucking virgin! I lashed out wanting to get up.. she won't be for so long.. Shh just Kiss me... he whispered quietly,' his lips pressed against mine as I can feel the hard length slowly sliding inside me... I burred my head in his chest.. I missed my tight little whore he laughed a little as he kept pushing slowly his the top of his tip teasing me... 

tight still like a little virgin.... " Henry I gripped his shoulders, Stop teasing.. just slide it inside me... I could feel him smoothly reaching up my entrance as I try not crying in pain," I'll go soft he whispered as he grunts sliding his muscle -t off his from his back... Henry then grips up my back so my chest was laying flat against him... A hard rough kiss he slides in a deep thrust.. tears cry down my eyes as I tilt my head back.. my finger nails claw his back in circles .. digging deeper as he grunts in groans along.. That's right babe dirty and rough he mocks," Dirty and rough huh? show me what you got.. fuck me harder then you did the first time we fucked... I don't care if the windows fog up as we pant and sweat,,, I want you inside me.. Henry roughly then kisses me pressing his mouth all over mine.. I could feel him slide in and out going deeper inside me... 

" My Body was in pain as my legs wrap around his body, fuck is that all you got Bowers... Fuck me untill I'm weak I moan grabbing his hair rough as He looks at me with a devil like smirk and continues thrusting harder... sweat drips down his body as my back moves slowly up and down against the seat." Fuck I moan with a pitch... you like that huh you little slut... ' Yes I moan... deeper, harder he thrust more as I could feel him grunting against my neck... Getting a little wet huh? Why don't you ride me.. I could feel him slightly cumming inside me as I forgot he wasn't using anything I didn't give a fuck ... I'll ride you I grinned at him."...


	11. Sweetheart

Patrick Hockstetter, Belch Huggins, and Victor Criss stood around the small drunk redhead as she was passed out against the tree... ," She's a good kisser, Patrick nods as he crouches down on the ground rubbing Malerie's cheek," What's wrong sweetie, you've never been drunk before? No, Malerie shook her head weakly as Patrick stares at her blue-ish green eyes, you got pretty eye's the dark-haired boy said as he traced along her freckled face, Say you wouldn't mind kissing me again? Maybe.. , Malerie nods as she coughs the leftover alcohol on her sleeve, Patrick if you'd fucked her you probably would break the small thing, Shut up Huggins, She seems more interested in me instead of the two of you, What are you talking about? Victor smirked.. " I had lux moaning The boy laughed... ." Moaning? What did you do Criss? Patrick smirks as he couldn't wait for Victor spilling about what happens between the two blondes, I fucked her really quick, The boy shrugs, A quickie huh? Patrick raised an eyebrow. That whole time Henry was out here? Yeah, she'd still wasn't so pleased when I left.. I'm sure I'll get the bitch back.. She's with Henry right now fucking... ," RIGHT IN MY CAR? Belch hollered, Jesus it's just a car, Patrick shook his head," Yeah a car named Amy... Victor laughed a little smirk as he spots Belch's face getting all red, I ain't driving you all home, That's my fucking car, Oh my god shut up," Patrick sighs as he picks Malerie and slightly carries her laying her on the grass, What are we gonna do with her? I'm not letting any of you touch her.. Patrick said stern at all of them, 

" Sweetheart you alright?


	12. Malerie - Part two

Sweetheart, Patrick called at Malerie smoothly...   
" Ey Princess, C' mon wake up, ... " You Never drank huh? first time? Patrick gave a little laugh as he stares down at Malerie, In such a daze Malerie was still drunk, she wipes her mouth from the leftover alcohol on her lips, She could still taste Patrick from the random kiss she gave him, with a weak tone, Is Lux alright? " Heh, I wouldn't bother asking.-..? Would you stop being a little bitch Criss? Patrick rolled his eyes as the blonde boy takes out a cigarette from his jeans," Ey Pat you got a light? it's left in the car, no chance,   
Belch is already flipping about it, my car of all fucking places, 

covered up in a sweaty mess with my clothes hang around in the back seat of the car I paint, Henry, I - 'I'm tired... my body was heated as my hair was dripping sweat along with his torso against mine... please let us get dressed and take a break, Henry didn't even respond he just quickly pulled his jeans on and pulled over his shirt, Get dressed and get out of the car, 

I've already known this was going to happen. I softly said," Henry overheard me, Say something? he gave a little pinch on my cheek playfully, Pushing his hand away, don't play that game with me, 

" I started grabbing my clothes and started putting them back on." Once I was fully dressed I stepped out of the car, My hair was still messy, I was still out of breath... my body felt a little numb as I started walking towards the upcoming three boys but Patrick and Malerie couldn't be found, Victor and Belch stood along next to each-other smoking a cigarette, 

, Henry walks up to the two as he started gripping my arm against his,  
Sup Fellas. "...


	13. Thirteen, Was that so bad?

" Shit look who finally came back,"

Took you long enough? Victor flicked his cigarette out, Belch couldn't care less, I could tell he was pissed more at Henry and of course especially his beat up rusty old car, Had fun in my fucking caf? Asshole." Belch came after Henry with a yell, Can't have privacy with my girl? We just talked, Bullshit Victor called out, Lux is a slut," I'm sure the little bitch liked my dick way better, Oh fuck you Criss - I didn't know what came over me, I called him out, Say's the one with a little jealousy problem, Henry shook his head as I could tell he was getting ready as he rolled his hand in a fist, Hen - Don't, let it go... Nah he's just being a little bitch, it ain't worth my time Henry called Victor Criss out, Look can is it possible that you guy's can take me home, I don't want anything to do with this shit,

" It has nothing to do with you... trust me, she's the main problem Belch said as he walked off back at Amy, I swear that car is like his girlfriend, Henry said,, I'll try and find a way back but all I know is Malerie is with Patrick ... Henry shrugs it off,- Just stay with us..

\- Taking out a light Patrick plays with his lighter, Flicking it on and off he shows off the small redheaded girl, So,... Malerie, Yes? You ever Kissed a guy other than me?

 

"Why so personal? Malerie asked It was random like three seconds... I don't know why I just felt like kissing you... , Maybe you should try again? Patrick leans his curved lips against Malerie's, I shouldn't... I can't kiss you..... I'm not ready... I just met you... ." but you did when you in front of everyone, why not alone? I just wanted to see what it was, Plus if you are asking me for sex or trying, Sorry but a fat chance is no. " I never asked for sex sweetie, I only want one little kiss... You ain't bad at it... Fine.. Surprisingly Patrick softly kissed her lips for one second, Was that so bad? Patrick brushed her hair behind her ear, Maybe we shouldn't head back right away, we can spend time alone... 

oh yeah? Patrick asked." lips started parting again,


	14. Favor For Favor.

It was alone between Patrick and Malerie, Oh yeah? Patrick asked as he started parting his lips against her next, his fingers went through her long red fire hair, It was like the more he kissed her the more his body leaned down forcing himself against her, it was like being trapped in a spider web, Malerie was light-headed from drinking, Pa - Patrick, No, I can't I'm dru- , Come on Patrick said.. he wrapped her hands above her head as he slowly pushed against himself on her... if you do what I say I'll be nice with ya, Malerie shut her eyes as she let him kiss and parting his lips against her neck.. she felt uncomfortable....

Get off me please... , Please get off me, She tried pushing him off but his strength was strong, Malerie was about probably 5 foot one and possible 112 pounds ... 

Get off me, Malerie yelled as she glares at him... Patrick started undoing his belt, Malerie kicked him in the balls as she pushed him off her, You little fucking tramp I'll get you.. Malerie ran down as she got lost in the woods.... trees covered around her as she could smell a damp swamp, It was possibly the Derry barrens, The rumors of the missing cases of lost family members hit her in the brain... She felt dizzy and weak as she couldn't feel anything but numbness... "" Now Now Child, It'll be over soon, a voice said... Malerie passed out as soon as she heard the dark mysterious yet playful voice....

" I'll fucking get you slut, Patrick yelled and I'll fucking get that blonde bitch friend you have, In anger the voice yelled through the woods, I HOPE YOU GO FUCKING MISSING, calling out again, Leaving the woods Patrick was without Malerie, - sitting on Henry's lap I see the dark hair boy coming out from this trail from the woods... That bitch fucking kicked me in the fucking ball sack, little whore, I was sitting on Henry's lap and then hoped off... what the fuck did you do with her? and where is she!? you son of a bitch, What did you do with her... ." she was fooling around and got mad then fucking ran off somewhere ...

The woods huh? Maybe we can find her... but little Alice needs to calm the hell down, Victor smirked at me as Henry grabs me aside, No she isn't going, Unless.. - 

Unless what Henry? I asked,,, I'm not fucking you two again... I put my hand on my hip and gave a small smile.... maybe If you help me find Malerie I'll give you a little something,, A little favor for favor... Henry looked at me dead in the eye and pulled me by my hair as Victor started laughing, You what?... Henry smiled down at me... Did you fuck victor? ... The two of us will find your friend ... but you are coming... - and especially You two... Henry looked back at Henry and Belch... you two are coming with.... - You owe us that little favor though, " like what? I ask Henry? You'll see...


	15. Heads Up

You guys better wear a rubber, because I'm not letting you scumbags cum inside my girl, I rolled my eyes at Henry's comment, Plus The little redhead will find her way back... and let me guess? Am I driving you guys? This better be quick... I'm sick of being the chauffeur, Belch Huggins was pissed off even more.

The four of the boys sat in the car, Henry had sat my body sat on top of his lap the whole entire ride, making sure no one laid a single hand on me, Why is he being so protective? I've asked myself.... , already you seem apart of us, Victor smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair, """ " I could tell Henry was getting pissed, I gently slide his fingers out of my hair, I look up at Henry as I wanted him to kiss me, but he just kissed the top of my forehead.

I'll be back quick, I sigh walking out of the old blue car as I walked inside the drug store, " Fuck what am I doing? 'I'm not having sex with five guys... I'm not allowing it... '' I'll just buy them a pack of rubbers... just in case, but I defiantly need the mourning after pill, Fucking Victor came inside of me, I can't believe I'm doing this.. " I sigh as I came in front of the registry, but before I walked in the door a girl filing her nails smiled at me as if she knew me, 

The smile looked devious and troubled, This fucking town .... I shook my head... - here she was sitting at the counter chewing gum and blowing bubbles... 

Excuse me I said walking towards the girl. I then paused.. The mourning after pill and possibly - some rubbers? huh? The girl said sarcastically as she cut me off ... so what's the special occasion? look just give me what I need and I'll pay you extra, I don't need cash that bad sweetie, She went behind the desk and grabbed what I needed,

 

meanwhile back in the car - So is this for real or what? Or is she just teasing us? Belch asked Henry, She fucked me in the front seat, Victor shrugs with a little smirk, Oh that's even nicer, Belch added. I had her way before you've done shit, Criss, and what's mine is mine, Henry said. Not true ... You are sharing her sorta, I'm not an idiot, I'd treat a girl like that a god damn princess instead of letting my friends mound the fuck out of her, Criss you'd fucked Lux too, Patrick added,. - I'm out.. Henry said as he gets slams the door wide open, He leans back against the car door while pulling out a cigarette, he looked miserable and sad... " But I just couldn't walk out back,

" But I just couldn't walk out back,

 

That'll be twenty, The girl grinned a smile, I don't have much ... but is fifteen bucks okay? The girl blows a bubble with her bubble gum, That'll work, She shrugs but next time you owe me If it's for you know who, I'd feel bad.. but I couldn't care less... he's a psycho anyway, you know He's been stalking you... , '' He '' ??? I asked, Yeah Bowers... The girl said with a laugh... Giving you a little warning... or a little heads up.., See you in a week or two asking for a pregnancy test, She girl waved as I left carrying the bag,''


	16. The time will come,

Who are you? " May I ask, - Child you have no idea who I am, I've been in this town for many several years, Derry is my home, -

" Why can't I see you?" You don't have to see me, but you will see me soon, stuck in the barrens alone Malerie was drunk and lost inside, more like a daze and confusions, You are Malerie correct? This voice was trying to lure Malerie down the canal, like I said who are you, she said in a weak tone of voice, I've told you, child, you will know to see me soon, You will see me in many forms but I myself is named Robert Gray, You are new to Derry aren't you dear? I'm not so new here but my friend and I botch hitchhiked to get away from home, - Not a smart idea, you two young girls should know better and especially... Lux, or shall I say the name... Alice.... she's in danger yet wasn't smart of her leaving you with someone who could have hurt you... I've watched the whole thing - The voice said.. - We all see everything - small voices lurked around the dark canal with whisperers... '" How do you know about Lux? ... Like I said, I've lived in this town..... many and several years and I shall not leave because this is well my stay for home... but all of you live in fear which makes me crave earlier... This is ridiculous, Malerie said weakly as she passed out nearly once again, I must have Lux,

I'm afraid Lux is already... gone, He'll own her...., It's already started, and who is he? Malerie asked... Oh don't play dumb now little miss Malerie you know who exactly who I'm talking about, It'll be a girl let's just say... - The time will come...


	17. The time will come,  part two

When you say or mentioned a female, are you talking about Lux? Malerie said in a dazed - Something like that dear, you and your friend aren't that very smart, you guys are messing with danger.

How do you know all this? - Malerie asked the unknown voice, I know what goes on and soon you will see the flashbacks and visions of what's going to happen soon in the near future, Why me? Malerie asked, A pure person mind, body and soul always takes the lead but my eyes are set on the girl with the blonde hair, A spawn will form. but all I know if that you'll end up with the boy with the dark hair, and the blonde, she has no idea or clue how crazy he is about her

You'll enter a deep dark sleep - and by every night you dream as well, you will see the upcoming events.... I'll count back to ten.

Ten,

nine, 

eight, 

seven, 

six, 

five, 

four, 

three, 

two, 

one,... 

you shall be seeing them now. The voice took off as it let Malerie fell down asleep as her eyes closed slightly shut peaceful.... but what could she possibly see?


	18. The four of them

Alone with the four of them,

Patrick was getting impatient, I ain't wasting my fucking time for some little blonde bitch to command us with orders," I rather fuck the small redhead chick any day compared to this broad, Fuck you she's perfect, Henry remarked, So are we all fucking her or what? Belch asked clueless - Who the fuck said I'm going to fuck you all? I'm not as easy as you think I am, TEASE - Victor shouts out, Victor you had a little turn, it wasn't even that good, you came inside me purposely because you knew Henry had me first, -" H . O. E, guys... "Victor called out, " Says the one who actually fucked me back in the car - Do you want to have sex with me again or not? I asked, Fuck Criss! why don't you let me fuck you first - Patrick said with a smirk, You and Lux? That ain't happening... She's just saving the best for last, Henry winks, It was the truth, but I'm extremely not doing this.. Malerie was right... , I wanted to tear up and cry but I couldn't... not in front of them... 

Give us a little spin doll, what are you waiting for? Victor then starts coming up to me as he starts narrowing his lips around my neck, Let me undress you, he whispered, Henry overheard, as he walked off, I sigh deeply as I wanted to get it over with as the blonde boy started sliding his hands up my shirt sliding it off - still kissing me I could feel little kisses on my neck like small tiny pecks... why is he doing this? I like it - Doll I'll fuck you just as better this time... y - yes.. I squinted my eyes as I response, Thanks for wrecking the orgy Vic," Belch and Patrick walked off along following Henry, WAIT! No it's still on.... Victor moved back from me, That's my girl.. Henry said with a smirk as he started undoing his belt... Hold her down boys, but strip for us first, Alice Henry winks again as he was getting ready along with his boys... -The other three started eyeballing me, Thanks to Victor my top was laying down flat tossed on the ground, Want me to unhook my bra for you boys? I unloosen my bra as I let it slide down half my exposed body, Their eyes widen as they brightly smiled... come down here sweetie and let me touch em, Victor called,, - Victor, You first.... I pointed... The boy all got excited as he walks back at me and starts grabbing my chest and kissing around it softly, I moan gently as I tilt my head, I bit my lip as he continues... he slides down my jeans along with my panties - lay on the ground, he said with a soft laugh, I do what he says as I started laying my body back, The blonde starts wrapping his legs around me as I could feel him already erect - I could notice it through his pants, without knowing he barges me down on the ground as he wraps my legs around his, he slides inside me as I yelled out a painful gasp while I tilt my head back, The boy starts smashing his lips crushed on mine as he thrusted, Victor it hurts I wanted to mumbled, His body kept moving up and down slowly as he took heavy breaths out against my neck, Keep still lux, Victor moaned as I could feel him ripping inside me deeper - I started crying in tears without him knowing gripping his hair - he thrusted as faster as he looks down... relax - he wipes the tears off my face, doing good hun - I want you to feel good - All the boys watched smirking as they couldn't wait their turn, Henry was about to kick victor in the mouth as I started moaning, Hm maybe the more I moan and show off I could see how his true feelings are - I pushed back Victor as started to ride him on top... - you like what you see boys? I smiled - MOVE - Belch pushed me off Victor and bends me down on my back, DUDE WHAT THE FUCK? I was weak as it is, How would you like it sweetie, I call this off - Henry said as he got mad, here we go again, Patrick said.. Henry grabs me by the arm and picks me straight up from the ground, YOU ARE FUCKING COMING WITH ME - YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? Henry screamed at my face, Fuck Vic, I'll fuck you until you pass out... he drags my arm as he walks away with me dragging me along with him as the other boys couldn't care less, LET GO OF ME! HENRY! SHUT UP! he yelled inside my ear, YOU ARE MINE DO YOU HEAR ME? I hear you I cry, down the trail of the woods he pushed me on the ground.. he yanks his shirt off as he drops it on the ground - Please don't hurt me - You've hurt me... Henry said with a smirk, little bitch, did you think I didn't like you - I th - thought... - I do like you, I'm just confused... ABOUT WHAT ? fucking other guys in front of me? I'm sick of this shit..." Henry, Please... , I cried, Out of nowhere Henry got out this sharp switchblade from his rusty jean pockets,

" I'm gonna teach you a little lesson...."


	19. Let's play a game

Do it, Bowers, I dare you... ,''

What are you gonna do to me rape me? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.... -You little whore Henry burst, are you that stupid? You know what I'm gonna do? Henry then gives me a smirk as he reached down his pocket and pulled out this knife," Was he going to actually hurt me? I was scared but not surprised. I was left speechless and frozen. 

 

Look how scared you are Henry snickered. Just like a little tramp that you are, Get on those knees you dirty little bitch he charged out," I sit up as I position myself on my knees in shame and disgust as usual how he makes me feel, - 

Henry started to unbuckle his belt as I watched. Don't say a word my sweet little Alice. He pulls at my hair dragging it and continuously pulling it as I screamed out. YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY I CRIED. I have no clothes on as it so just get this over with. Am I not fucking you right now? 

Henry finally lets go of my hair - No. I'm going to do something you will not forget. I will fuck you after. you call if you scream at this. Are you that much of a monster? I cried out. out, Oh Alice get over yourself. he flings his knife out and puts it against my neck. he slides it as he smirks, you look so cute when you're scared. hush it will be over soon. he lays me down with his rough hands as I fell my back up upon the woods dirt as I shut my eyes as he pins my arms up, Listen up. I'm going to mark my territory. WHAT??? I said confused. No guy is going to fuck my girl anymore, only can I. Now hold still, Henry puts the knife up against my hip bone as he slides it back and forth and slides it all the way up pressed against my stomach. He covers my mouth as he plays around with his knife up against my body. Henry smiled down at me. We are going to play a little game. 

 

\- Malerie's eyes were peacefully shut as she was drifting in a dream, She hears lux crying in pain and Henry holding her down as he cuts her torso - That's it cry, He covers her mouth as he carved and slid down her body. Blood flows down - Back in the woods as Malerie slept I could see the image as well but this time it was happening - He's going to cut me, I couldn't shout or scream, he covers my mouth. Digging his knife through my hip my head tilts back of pain, cutting deeper I scream between his hand, I was on lockdown. I could feel him carving something on my body and as I look down it looked like he was starting to carve a shape of a form of the letter H - The knife slides deeper, I cry harder as he continues to smile as he carved an H on my lower hip, blood flows as he laughs. Ahh Perfect, he said softly, he unleashes my mouth as he left me numb with pain - he traces his fingers on the H he carved - it stings I cried - YOU ARE MINE - You hear that? You are right I do belong to you - tears ran down my face. I love you, Alice, he smiled - I was still in pain. What do you want me to say? I love you too? You damaged me enough. I want to go home - Then Kiss me then and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be nice he said as he plays with my hair, I like you all pinned down under me he starts pressing his lips against mine as I pressed back. I'm not having sex with you, Not like this, you are sick.

Just go along with it babe, I spotted my clothes near the spot I was laid on, I fidgetted out of his strongness and quickly grabbed my clothes on. You aren't going anywhere, He hollered You are going to pay for all of This, I started dressing as I continued to run, YOU BITCH! He screams I must find Malerie - Malerie was still passed asleep, -

She probably went home, I didn't care at this point I needed a spot to hide - I don't want the boys to catch me. but it was bad enough - The end of the summer hit and I haven't seen Henry since and also I start back at school tomorrow. I will have to deal with seeing the boys as well. I run home out of breath that night, My parents were not even home like always, Which I'm glad, they didn't bother asking me what had happened, I took a shower and laid at my bed as soon I was done, - I started to drift off in this dream,


	20. creation

In this dream appeared me in a dark tunnel. Hello? I yelled I could hear my voice echo, You do know child that you and he created something, What? Who are you? I asked as I was looking around in the dark like hole, Who is he? You know exactly who he is, But only the time will come when you finally find out, It'll be a female, She will look like you yet, She has her fathers ways and eyes, She'll be just like him, At the age of seven she will be very smart wise indeed almost as scary and sadistic, This child won't be any ordinary child, You will find out Alice, You see I get very hungry at times, Giving you a warning she might as well become one of my children, The children that already float down here, Don't even think about getting rid of it, She'll belong to me soon. I'm not playing around. Dark things will happen and get worse, You will float down here too if you do, Have a nice night my dear and sleep well, Remeber what I said, 

I wake up in fear and fright, I didn't know what the fuck just had happened, I'm scared and I don't know what to do, It's only a dream I said to myself, The strangest dream, I look down my hip as I see the letter H carved on it, I went up to get water to cool me down, As soon I got it I hear, - ALICEEE! I sigh as I knew who it was, My parents were dead asleep, Bangs at the door started to hit, I walked down at the door and see it was obviously Henry, My parents are asleep and what the fuck are you doing here? I wanted to see you he said softly, after what you did? Henry starts smashing his lips against mine as he picks me up grabbing my legs around him, where is the bedroom he whispered, I crash my lips against his too, upstairs I mumbled during the kiss, he carries me upstairs leading towards my room as I smirked a laugh, Shh my parents are asleep, let's keep it quiet, He pecks at my neck as he kicks open the bedroom door then kicks it back closed,


	21. seed

This isn't like you... I softly nervously giggled, deep down I was terrified, - What Isn't like me? his head cocks back strictly, he traced along my face and travels his finger pressed on my lip, - being soft with me. I wanted to say but I kept it inside, How did you even know where I lived? Don't question me right now, No one runs away from me, especially just only you, Henry peck my lip, Please put me down my voice softly trembles - Did you ever thought back in the woods was a little unhealthy what you've done? a tear ran down my cheek as I touch my hipbone where he claimed me, I'm not here for a fucking questionnaire Alice, Stop with the innocent act, Something is wrong with you, Don't you have a family? You need help, - You don't even know my own secrets here in Derry, - Whatever just put me down, Please? I beg - I'll lay you down. 

Henry Carried me at the front base of my bed, he carefully stands me up, He demands me to raise my arms up above my head so he could undress me," Don't hurt me, I said softly, he lifts my tank over my head and drops it on the ground as he then runs his fingers through my blonde hair. - So beautiful he whispered - His hands travel up my waist as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders - 

Malerie walked along the streets, She sat quietly in her bed, shaking with haunting images of what went on in one single day, It's finally over, What's not over Malerie? a voice said. The closet door creaks open, What are you.. ? Don't you fear me at all child? I've been through enough today, you are probably just all in my head, What if I'm not, You'll see me soon, I'm surprised You didn't pay attention to what I said to you earlier, Your friend isn't very smart, She dropped the pill back in the woods, - What pill? Malerie asked, - It doesn't matter anymore the creation is already in progress, 

\- His hot heavy breath was pressed against my neck, He slams me flat down on the bed as both lips crashed, body against body I moan of bliss, he slides down my panties and drops them as his free hand grips my wrist tightly, he slams it against the bed sheet making me almost whimper - Why so rough? I want you he said as he narrows his eyes down at my face, You are mine you hear me - he hissed I bite down my lip, Why me? he traced his thumb in my mouth, What did I say about asking questions? I didn't say a word - he grips my wrist tighter as he unleashed - I felt free - I started staring down his jeans as I see the old rusty same pocket knife, I lean back.. - May I ask something? Then we can have our fun? I asked," What.. Henry said frustrated, Why do you carry that thing? You mean this? He hands out the rusty old knife as my blood stains were still on it - This takes back memories, Let's just say - Oh Really like what, You carving an H just to prove I somewhat belong to you? No babe, I've done worse -surprised you haven't killed anyone with that thing, Henry smirks down at me with a laugh - The old man had it coming one day, Who are you talking about? I was confused, Nothing matters right now, Just shut that pretty little mouth and let me continue - I obey him, I breathe heavily as I place the knife on the floor, Henry, I'm not in the mood to have sex, I'm already so weak, I was covered in bruises, Can't you see how weak I am? Do you even care? - I craved him deeply as he buried his head against my chest, Relax, he softly said - he drags me close against him as I could face forward him, I'll make it slow, he covered my mouth as I didn't bother to make a peep - I don't want you to make a sound, he whispered, I shook my head as in yes, He pushed my hair back as he starts to position himself, I don't want you're parents hearing you moan my name, Do it Bowers - I mumbled between his hand, He looked down at me and smiled, Good girl"

The sharpness of his length slams inside of me, my jaw slacks open trying not to cry or moan, tears ran down my face as his body movement moves up and down slowly - I moan between his palm as he then let it go and slams it on my cheek kissing my lips- He thrust up and down making my back move back and up against the bedsheets, I tilt my head back as my legs twitch and wrap against his torso, sweat already drips down his hair already, I smile weakly as he lifted me up around his waist, Back and forth the rhythm and paste didn't stop, pressing my head against the pillow he slams rolling my hair in a fist again thrusting, Moan in the pillow, I want to hear it, My parents,, MOAN, he demands, I obey - I moan as I could feel him continuously yanking and pulling my hair making my body weak thrusting inside me deeper, I moan as I enjoy his dominence - I grip the bedsheets as I feel his sweating body over towering me - That's a girl, Moan - I moan louder and scream and bite down my pillow - He pulls my anckles down and grips them as he places his whole body between my legs more for room - I couldn't move he sharps harder as the pain was in extacy -I let my hips grind with the movement - I couldn't help it,I claw down his shirt up and toss it down the floor as I leave my trail of claw marks on his back, Henry hissed and growls smirking, More he demands - I do it faster as I can hear his heavy grunts and I could feel the blood underneight my nails, I pressed off as I pressed my body ontop of him, I grind my hips as I sweat and pant , He bites his bottom lip down as he grips my waist back and forth, he tilts his head back with a growl - I'm weak Henry I fell flat on his chest, he flips me over - Deal with it, I obey again as heslams his heated chest against mine, Harder I moan, He gives a final hard thrust as he realses inside- our bodies lay in sweat covered as we pant - it was the best sex yet - He lays me against his chest as he breaths heavy, my body was numb, I could hear his heart pound rapid - I then fell asleep drifting off to a dream


End file.
